1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element layer such as an organic electro-luminescent layer deteriorates due to moisture absorption, and therefore, the light-emitting element layer is covered by a sealing film for shielding from the atmosphere. A polarizer is attached to the sealing film for preventing external light reflection. A touch screen, a cover glass, or the like is stacked on the polarizer.